<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea and coffee by Zoya113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277922">Tea and coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113'>Zoya113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Fic, One Shot, they r friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora thinks coffee can fix most problems, Zoey thinks tea might be better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nora &amp; Deb, Zoey &amp; Nora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea and coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little gift fic 😳 if this is horribly wrong u may kill die send me to hell if U need I’m so sorry 😔✋🏻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora loved the mumble of the Beanie’s coffee machines, especially first thing in the morning when the cafe was shut and the roads outside were still silent and the machine filling up her coffee mug was the only sound she could hear. </p><p>She knew the machine well, and she could make herself a cup without turning on the cafe lights, giving her eyes a few more minutes rest. </p><p>Coffee was always a nice, familiar way to start her day, and keep her brain running on the sparse few hours of sleep she tended to get. </p><p>She held the mug in her hands, feeling the warmth on her palms as she waited for herself to wake up a little bit, watching the sun rise through the window. </p><p>Today wasn’t a particularly busy day she noted as she went through her plans in her head. She would be at the cafe for most of the day but that was nothing unusual and Zoey was rostered today too.<br/>She still had some paperwork left unfinished from last night sitting in her office which was what she had to focus on today, but once she got that done she was up to date and could get a head start on her other tasks.</p><p>She took the first sip of her coffee while it was still hot. Today looked like it was going to be a good day work wise.</p><p>She yawned as she took a seat at the counter, resting her eyes, just breathing in the smell of her coffee. </p><p>Nora was feeling particularly tired this morning, her head resting in her palm, she had stayed up fairly late on the paperwork she was supposed to get done because their regular suppliers had changed the prices and messed everything up. It meant a bit more budgeting and fiddling with their spending, and she’d probably have to raise the price of a few drinks which would definitely upset the regulars.</p><p>A vague and faint feeling of dread filled her head at the idea of working over them again today but she knew they wouldn’t be nearly as confusing once her brain had woken up a bit more. She took a sip of her coffee, focusing on the taste rather than today’s schedule, and just taking a moment to mentally prepare herself for work. </p><p>Just one step at a time.</p><p>“Morning Nora!” Came Deb’s voice as she came downstairs from their apartment, her school bag over her shoulder. </p><p>“Morning-oh!” When she opened her eyes it was a lot brighter outside, she glanced at the clock, cursing to herself. She must’ve dozed off, or just spent a bit longer with her eyes closed than she needed. “Are you leaving for school already?” She put her coffee cup down, getting off her chair to follow Deb, a little embarrassed she had managed to zone out for so long. “Did you sleep well?” She asked as Deb grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the back counter. </p><p>“Not bad,” she confirmed. “Sleep?” She teased.</p><p>“Funny,” Nora chided jokingly, combing a hand through her hair as she picked up the cap of her uniform. “What’re you up early for?” Usually she slept in for about another fifteen minutes at least if Nora didn’t wake her.</p><p>“Oh well Sof rang me! You know my friend Sof?” She was looking around for something, and Nora pointed her to the USB sitting on top of the staff shelf above the coffee machines.</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>Deb nodded, flicking on the overhead lights on and grabbing it down with a nod of thanks. “She wants to work on our presentation before class because she isn’t even done yet. So we’re gonna meet up in the library,” she said, shoving the USB she had left on the counter after school into the pocket of her flannel. </p><p>Nora was at least proud they had decided to actually do it. She was relieved it was nothing bad though as she returned to her coffee cup. “Is this your English assignment?” </p><p>“Nah it’s the one you helped me with last week!” She said as she took a bite of her apple. “I’m gonna leave now,” she added.</p><p>“Have you got your note cards?” She asked.</p><p>“Nah Sof has them!” Deb jostled her bag as if to prove she didn’t have them. </p><p>“Wanna double check anyways?” She hadn’t really met Sof very properly besides occasionally giving her a ride alongside Deb to their hangouts but she did know Deb barely seemed to trust Sof with carrying out a lunch order, let alone bringing their presentation to class. </p><p>Deb hesitated for a second before vanishing back upstairs to their apartment.</p><p>Nora let out a tired chuckle, pinching the bridge of her nose. She loved Deb, she didn’t mind keeping track of both their things even if it was a bit draining sometimes. Nora finished off the last of her bitter coffee, even if it was cold by now, though she found her brain no more awake than before.</p><p>Deb came running back down the stairs, zipping up her bag. “Found it!” She called. <br/>“Thanks Nora!” She had her phone in her hand, getting her headphones in.</p><p>“Good luck with your presentation,” she smiled with a yawn. “I’m glad you two are both really working on this assignment,” she said, although by then Deb already had her headphones in and she didn’t think she heard. Nora just opened up the front door for her and with a wave goodbye Deb hurried off to make up for lost time. </p><p>The only company in the cafe she had now was the quiet buzz of the idling machines. </p><p>She let out a deep breath as she sat herself back down in her seat at the counter, lifting her cup to her lips only to find it actually empty this time. </p><p>The bell above the door rung as someone walked in, and Nora turned around to tell them they weren’t open yet only to see Zoey.</p><p>“Oh, good morning Zoey! Sorry, I thought you were a customer,” she laughed sheepishly, holding a hand to her aching forehead for a second in a silent request for it to wake up. </p><p>“Good morning!” She replied cheerfully in her sing songy voice. “Yes, I work here,” she teased. “I’m sorry, I’m a couple minutes late.”</p><p>Nora shook her head dismissively, “Oh it’s no problem Zoey don’t apologise!”  She assured her. “I’m just not quite awake yet I don’t think,” she yawned again, rubbing her eyes, a little frustrated that her brain just wasn’t turning on today. “I hadn’t even started opening yet, time just got ahead of me this morning!” She exhaled, getting right to her feet. “We’ll just have to do a quick opening!” </p><p>“I’ll get started!” Zoey headed off to go grab her apron from the back room.</p><p>Nora didn’t really like being behind schedule, even if she knew they could still open on time she was used to a clockwork routine for the most part. If she was more with it today she could’ve already got in an extra five or ten minutes work on her papers and she hated letting time go to waste when she could be working.</p><p>“Sorry I was late this morning,” Zoey apologised as she came back out from the back room, wiping her hands down on her apron. </p><p>“Sorry for making opening a race,” Nora countered, “you’re fine Zoey there’s no need to apologise!” </p><p>She gave a small smile her way before opening up the pastry ovens to slide the trays in and the groan of the oven made Nora groan too. She should’ve done that half an hour ago when she woke up. <br/>“What coffee did you have this morning?” She asked, picking up Nora’s coffee cup where she had left it and carrying it to the sink for her.</p><p>“Just black,” she answered. “But it didn’t really do its job,” she may as well have had water. “Sorry, sorry, let me do the pastries I should’ve already started on them.” </p><p>“It’s okay Nora!” Zoey assured her. “They don’t sell too fast, I think they’ll make it in time.” </p><p>Their morning chatter was sleepy and stilted as it usually became when they had to prepare things in the back rooms and out on the floor, but Nora liked the familiarity, and if Zoey had no important news to report it meant there at least wasn’t bad news, and she was glad the girl was doing okay today. </p><p>“Oh hey, Nora?” Zoey peered out from the back room where she was collecting takeaway cups. “Your phone is ringing, it’s Emma, do you want me to answer it?”</p><p>“Oh, if that’s not a problem! Thank you, Zoey,” she would’ve gotten it herself but they were set to open in five and she hadn’t finished with the chairs. “She must be late.” She was glad time wasn’t only bad for her today. </p><p>Five minutes later, Zoey emerged again with a grimace, setting Nora’s phone down on the table. “She’s not coming in today,” she reported, shoving her hands into her apron pocket with a look at Nora. </p><p>Nora paused, rubbing a hand up her face to compose herself. “Oh she’s just called now? She isn’t late?”</p><p>“She says she texted you but,” Zoey shrugged. Nora’s phone had been in her bag, she was too busy with opening up to check it. Oh if only she could wake up. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“It’s okay, that’s fine, I’m not mad at either of you,” she answered quickly, nodding. “I’m alright.” She shook her head to clear her thoughts, flipping the open sign and trudging over to the coffee machines, putting a large cup underneath the grinder to brace herself. </p><p>“What’re you making?”</p><p>“Just a start of shift coffee. I think I’m tired already,” she gave a laugh, brushing a loose strand of hair back up under the uniform cap. “It’s been a busy morning!” </p><p>She could’ve sworn Zoey glanced over to where her black coffee cup was now sitting in the sink but she didn’t say anything about it. “Are you alright?” She asked again. </p><p>“Oh yeah!” She drummed her hands on the table as she waited for the coffee machine to start. It was always a bit too slow in the morning. “I was just up late last night with the tax reports,” she restated herself, “I’m not quite up yet.”</p><p>“You sure?” Zoey tilted her head. “But everything is okay aside from that?”</p><p>“I’m just busy!” She promised. </p><p>“Oh you’re always busy Nora,” giving a laugh because that was much more of a Nora answer.</p><p>“Hey, I have some work I need to finish from last night at my table, are you okay to work counter for a bit? I’ll come and join you in a second I’ve just really been meaning to get this done,” she apologised. “I won’t leave you on the counter alone if it gets busy!” She added.</p><p>“Of course, ma’am,” she gave a light hearted dip of her head like she was following strict orders. “You go do your papers!”</p><p>“I’ll come back out the front when I’m done though I promise!” And with that she hurried off to her desk in the back room, placing her coffee cup down only to have it clink up against her coffee mug from last night. </p><p>She put her cup on the other side of her table instead, digging her head into the work she was supposed to finish today. Paperwork was always more tolerable with coffee, she thought. Although numbers were never all that much fun in the first place. Admittedly tax reports weren’t really her favourite thing about running her own business. </p><p>Every month when things like the bills and taxes and cost reports came in she would need a day or two to work on them in between her other responsibilities and apparently last night’s Nora hadn’t made as much of a dent in it as today’s Nora had thought, although it was about 3AM when she had started so that answered that question.</p><p>It was fine, if she could get it all wrapped up before the end of today she wouldn’t have to waste more time tomorrow and could focus on more important things.</p><p>She rubbed her heavy eyes as she sunk into the rhythm of the day, the sound of the cash register opening with a chirp or coins being dropped into the tip jar and the buzz of the machines were what made her head turn (second to the coffee, of course.) The cup of coffee keeping her company now was an iced coffee, not always her favourite in the winter season but she had warmed up a bit in the race to open up, and she wanted something sweeter after the bitter coffee from this morning. Ideally the sugar would give her some energy too.</p><p>She flicked through the documents page by page with half opened eyes, honestly still waiting for the first cup of caffeine to kick in. Maybe she’d make espresso next or a cold brew. </p><p>She yawned, flicking to the next page and squinting at the words.</p><p>Maybe even nitro, although Friday’s tended to be busy so she was planning a good sleep if she could get one. Espresso it was.</p><p>She shook her head, noticing she was drifting. The papers were still untouched in front of her, just more time wasted waiting on her brain. In an effort to keep her temper she put her pen down in exchange for a sip of coffee. </p><p>She worked through them slowly, at quite the snail’s pace, work was work but this didn’t feel like it. Usually she would stack up her finished sheets by her coffee cup to show her how much she had done but it just seemed small, too small for how long she had been spending on it.</p><p>She couldn’t work if she couldn’t focus, but she couldn’t focus if she didn’t wake up. “God,” she winced. She needed more coffee, right away. The only thing keeping her from getting out there was that she really couldn’t waste more time today away from her work. </p><p>She put her pen to paper, trying to focus but this time being distracted by the voice of a particularly loud customer out on the floor. </p><p>She stood up, listening again to see if it had just been someone laughing but there it was again. It was an angry shout from the main floor, and Nora dropped her pen immediately to head on out.</p><p>She marched out, bumping into Zoey half way.</p><p>The girl’s eyes were wide and her face was flushed red. “There’s a man who wants to talk to you,” she reported, “I’m sorry, I don’t really know what about.” Her hands were sort of shaking. “He asked for an Americano and I made him one right away and he just started yelling at me and I don’t know-“ she stopped herself from rambling like she was scared it would get her in more trouble.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she calmed the girl. “No need to say sorry I’ll handle it alright?” She was sort of glad to have a valid distraction. It felt like she was actually getting work done since she had come to a standstill on her papers. </p><p>She did catch the clock again as she headed out to the floor, she had been working at the papers for much longer than she thought. How was everything going so fast? And why was it leaving her behind? “Let’s see what he wants.”</p><p>She could tell who Zoey was talking about from the moment she stepped foot out there. There was an older, angry man standing at the counter’s hatch, his hands in fists on the table. </p><p>Zoey and Nora exchanged glances and the younger girl grabbed onto her arm and followed her over.</p><p>He didn’t look as furious as he did frustrated though, so Nora accounted the racing of her heart to her coffee. </p><p>“Ma’am, do you run this place?” He spat the second she was within hearing range. </p><p>She nodded, hands clasped together firmly. “Yes sir, is everything okay?”</p><p>“I asked for an americano, and I didn’t get one!” He claimed. “That girl made my drink wrong!” He pointed a finger her way. </p><p>She turned to Zoey and she shrugged, eyes still wide, there was a coffee cup by his hands although he didn’t seem to have drunk much from it. It certainly looked like an Americano to her, and she trusted Zoey had made the right drink. </p><p>“What was wrong with your drink sir?” She inquired impatiently, or maybe she was tired.</p><p>“Well it didn’t taste like an Americano, and I know what an Americano tastes like because I go to Starbucks and buy one every day!” </p><p>“Sir if you could just take a deep breath.” Not sure what he was doing here then, she gave a shake of her head. “I don’t appreciate you yelling at my server. Of course we make drinks differently, we aren’t a Starbucks.” Usually she did run a bit under ‘the customer is always right’ method but not if it came to Zoey being yelled at. She never thought there was any reason for customers to yell, even if they were upset. </p><p>“So why don’t you just make it like they do?” He snapped back almost instantly, huffing and puffing, face red. “That’s what I wanted! You’d get a lot more business that way!” Or a lawsuit, Nora thought. </p><p>Zoey gave a small gasp at his shout, taking a step back, but Nora just nodded her head. “Sir there’s no reason for you to be shouting,” she stopped him. “We can remake your drink for you the way Starbucks does if you want but you don’t have to yell over that,” she told him sternly. She would’ve sent him away on any other day but she would prefer Zoey knew it was this man’s bad judgement rather than something wrong with her coffee making. </p><p>He relented slightly, gaping, no response. She supposed he hadn’t expected her to talk back to him. He had come to the wrong shop then and certainly on the wrong day.</p><p>She nodded, turning to Zoey. “Make a long black,” she whispered to her, and Zoey at least chuckled at that to her relief, heading swiftly to the other side of the counter to fill out the order. </p><p>“Starbucks is quite different,” she affirmed him. Although she didn’t state whether it was better or worse. She respected her customers (most of the time), she liked to remind herself that they were actual people, not just passerby’s in her life, but it was quite critical to her, even more so that they kept in mind her employees were actual people too. “Every coffee store makes coffee a little bit differently and I don’t appreciate you yelling at my employees one bit.” </p><p>As he spluttered more confused grunts Zoey handed Nora the drink and she handed it to the man, who was cut silent again as he picked up his coffee with a glare.</p><p>He took a sip, seeming thoughtful yet angry, and then growled. “Now why didn’t you just do this in the first place? This is good, this is what they do at Starbucks,” he confirmed. “This is an Americano,” he said about the Long Black. </p><p>“Of course.” Nora gave a tired, dry laugh but she wasn’t really amused and it showed. “I’m glad you’re pleased sir, now have a good day,” she waved a hand to hurry him off as he grumbled and trudged away, just trying to find something he could still be angry about. </p><p>“Starbucks is ruining me,” Nora joked for the most part, rubbing her hands hard against her eyes. “Honestly.”</p><p>“He was harsh. Did he expect us to have the same recipe?” Zoey started off angrily. “Are you okay, Nora?” Her tone softened again though, casting one last glare at the door once the man hobbled out. </p><p>“Good riddance,” she grumbled as the door shut. Nora had been dealing with angry customers for a very, very long time. “Sometimes they just want to complain for the sake of complaining, I’m sorry are you alright?” she sighed. No has customer was easy to deal with, but she just didn’t have the time or desire to listen to them growl about her friends sometimes. “You didn’t do anything wrong Zoey he was just an angry man.”</p><p>“He didn’t have to get angry with you either!” Zoey frowned, still upset, her hands wringing a cleaning towel tightly.</p><p>They had both dealt with their fair share of angry customers, but that didn’t mean either of them liked it if the other was yelled at. </p><p>“He was angry for no reason, he shouldn’t have spoken to you like that,” she reminded her, grabbing a coffee cup off the counter. “You did the right thing, Zoey,” she assured her. “He just wanted something to be angry about. He was clearly in no rush,” she scoffed. Wishing she had as much time as he did. At least she felt a bit more productive she supposed, but now she was even more tired.</p><p>“Are you making yourself another coffee?” Zoey asked. </p><p>“Oh,” she put the cup back down. She didn’t know what she was doing with it. “I’ve got my coffee in my office,” she reminded herself, supposing having her hands empty had just made her uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to ask Zoey if it was alright for her to head back but the bell above the door cut her off, and in walked Paul and Melissa, the latter with a list of names in her hand. </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat and she tried not to sigh. She was not getting back to it any time soon. Maybe her brain would wake up before then.</p><p>“Oh!” Zoey waved a hand to grab her attention, “here we go,” she rubbed her palms together and held out a palm to take the paper from Melissa. “Big order, would you mind giving me a hand?” She asked. “If that’s not a problem.” </p><p>“Of course,” Nora nodded, stepping up to the counter to punch it in while Zoey got started on the drinks. “Hi, you two,” she greeted them as she glanced back and forth between the list. </p><p>“Hi, Nora,” Paul rubbed his neck. They didn’t really know each other very well. She supposed only through second hand stories from Emma. </p><p>“Good afternoon!” Melissa chirped. “I hope it’s not too much, we probably should’ve called ahead,” she confessed, rocking back and forth on her shoes. </p><p>“Oh you’ll be fine, Melissa, you aren’t a problem,” Nora cast her a smile in between orders to assure her as Zoey cupped up the first one and put it in its carry tray. Although her brain was running the math and this was about eighteen drinks, and it definitely wouldn’t be fast.<br/>Usually Zoey and Emma were the ones who handled the CCRP business. Emma had left Zoey a bit on her own today. </p><p>“Where’s your girlfriend then today huh, Paul?”  Zoey asked to make conversation. “She should be the one doing this,” she poured his black coffee into his reusable cup. </p><p>“Sick, today. I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>Although both girls already knew that. Nora bit down on her tongue to stop herself making a face at that reminder. She would’ve just loved more warning from Emma on today of all days. “That’s alright Paul, today is a strange day.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Paul said, a little unsure what she was on about but she was too tired to care. </p><p>“It’s fine! I like working with Nora,” Zoey said, and Nora did smile. “This is my job anyways. Hey can you pass me the caramel syrup?” </p><p>Nora nodded and passed her the bottle, her mind drifting for only one second to the thought of making herself an frappe. </p><p>“Sorry, I think there are a few extra ones on there today,” Melissa apologised. “Is that okay?” </p><p>“Oh we can manage it,” Nora said out of habit without really thinking about it, her brain elsewhere as she capped up a latte, moving onto the next drink.</p><p>Melissa would laugh whenever they said anything, so the small cafe never really fell into silence even when Nora and Zoey were both busy at work making their orders, picking up cups and cleaning the machines in between.</p><p>She liked to get to know her regulars although that applied more to Melissa than Paul since he was more here for Emma usually and not the coffee. But she knew they were on their break coming down here to do the coffee run, and she didn’t want to hold them back with small talk, and to be quite honest she was a bit exhausted, more so once she was seven drinks in.</p><p>The repetitive motions weren’t good for her brain, pulling out a new cup and filling it up and steaming it and capping it and pulling out a new cup again, she was barely paying attention to the labels. She was just sort of on auto pilot.</p><p>“It’s all because Ted wants to try out a new drink every week,” Melissa groused. “And he takes so long to decide.”</p><p>Nora hadn’t even noticed Zoey and Melissa chatting, and her eyes flicked up to check the cafe to make sure she hadn’t lost track of time again.</p><p>“And then he always orders weird ones,” Zoey agreed, a bit more familiar with the usual list of drinks. “Who even wants a strawberry and chocolate frappe? Why not just one?” She gave Nora a strange look, tilting her head.</p><p>Nora nodded to tell her nothing was wrong, but things were really starting to get to her it was important to her that she was a good worker, and when she couldn’t work well it made her feel almost sick. She found her mind constantly drifting today. She spent most of her days rushing about on very little sleep obviously, but she guessed it had been a while since her last good night of sleep and it was starting to show.</p><p>“Nora, you just made the espresso,” Zoey pointed out in a whisper. “The second one better not be for you,” she laughed, Nora had barely realised she had just remade the same order twice. Even the label on the cup said caramel latte. </p><p>“Oh wow,” was all she could really say as she set the cup aside to hurry off and print a new label quickly, not wanting to waste any more of their time as they loaded the drinks into their carry trays. “Sorry.” She slid the last drink into the carry tray as she finally capped it, feeling like everyone was just waiting for her now. </p><p>“Can you hold all that alright?” Zoey helped Melissa collect them but Nora just stood there feeling rather useless.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Melissa nodded, eyes focused on her drinks so she didn’t unbalance them as Zoey placed the next tray on top of the first. </p><p>“Well make sure you walk safely,” Nora added, leaning on the counter. She wanted to tell them not to race, but she had overshot her time estimate by about five minutes and they probably would have to if they didn’t want to be late. If she hadn’t made that drink wrong she wouldn’t have made them late she thought.</p><p>She winced as they left, carefully carrying each of their drink trays. She was pretty sure there was going to be a spilled drink or two, but she could deal with that later. </p><p>They both let out a breath, shaking their heads as they cleaned up their own areas of the counter.</p><p>“CCRP orders are always the messiest,” she told Nora. “Thank you for helping me that would’ve taken forever on my own.”</p><p>“Sorry about the mess up.” Nora shook her head to tell Zoey it was no big deal. “That’s much better,” Nora wiped down her hands on her apron. “Did you wanna go on your break now Zo? I’ll watch the counter.” </p><p>“Oh but-“ Zoey gestured to the door. “Your papers, did you wrap those up?”</p><p>“Oh I’ve got all day to work on them.” Not really. She didn’t want to leave them until the last minute. But she wanted Zoey to take a break, she had been on counter all morning while Nora had been sitting in her office, she thought it was only fair. “You go on your break and if I need to I’ll just finish them off tonight,” she nodded, tilting her head towards the door to let Zoey off for her break. “I’m sorry it’s so late, you’re off in a couple hours anyways aren’t you? Go, go on, go get something to eat.”</p><p>She dipped her head. “Thanks, Nora, I’ll be fast!” And off she went. </p><p>At least the shop was always empty around this hour of the day but it would be unprofessional to do her paperwork out on the counter. After work ended she would have to prepare dinner and check if Deb needed a ride home from school. She was planning on cleaning the apartment but she was sure she could sandwich in the rest of her paperwork somewhere in there if she didn’t get it done before the end of work. </p><p>She leant back against the counter in thought, trying to dissect her schedule for any extra minutes, her hand bumping up against a hot cup. </p><p>She glanced down quickly to make sure nothing had spilled, but it was the espresso she had accidentally remade. She picked it up to take a sip, it was still warm. Espressos were a funny tasting drink, a lot stronger than the iced coffee she had just had but it balanced things out. She couldn’t let a good drink go to waste when she was still so exhausted anyways she told herself. It was okay.</p><p>“Oh wow,” she rubbed her eyes, dipping her head down for a second. She didn’t know why she was still tired! The rest of her was working just fine and she wished her brain would get the memo that she had to wake up. It was just past midday and it still seemed to be asleep! <br/>She considered that rather ungrateful of it since she had gotten nearly five hours of sleep last night! </p><p>This wasn’t any trickier than any other day of the week, her schedule was pretty relaxed today as compared to a Monday or a weekend! </p><p>Oh well. </p><p>She probably just needed more coffee.</p><p>She continued sipping at her drink in silence, sort of hoping no one would walk through the door right now so she could keep her mind focused on just one thing. That’s all it seemed capable of doing today.</p><p>“Are you drinking that espresso?” Came Zoey’s voice from behind her as she returned from her break.</p><p>“Oh!” She tossed the empty cup into the bin. “I didn’t want to waste it.” </p><p>Zoey brushed her hair behind her shoulders, stepping back up to the counter and leaning up against it. “An espresso at one thirty?” She laughed for the most part, although it was hard to tell what she was thinking.</p><p>“I’m just a bit tired today, Zoey.” </p><p>“Well coffee isn’t sleep,” she quipped, but there was good intent behind it. “It won’t really wake you up better than a good night’s sleep you know.” </p><p>“Oh no no, I’m not that tired, I think I might just be a bit stuck with my papers,” she had to admit, not that that would actually stop her though she was sure. </p><p>“Well have you tried taking a break and coming back to it? Maybe you should take your break now,” she encouraged. “You might be able to think clearer after lunch if you relax a bit!” </p><p>“I’ve been taking my break for half the morning,” Nora snorted, a bit harshly to herself. She hadn’t gotten any work done on her papers, she had spent the whole morning just staring at them. That was a break enough. “I’ll get some lunch later.” </p><p>Zoey put her hands on her hips, not quite stubbornly but a bit firm. “You didn’t even go on your break on Monday.”</p><p>“We were busy all day, Monday’s are the worst. I’ll fit one in today though I should just get my papers done first!” She held up a palm as she spoke. “You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“I think you could just use a good night’s rest!” Zoey said instead. </p><p>She shook her head, “once I finish these reports,” she corrected Zoey. </p><p>“Oh of course, once you finish the reports,” Zoey relented, stepping out of the door way so Nora could head back through to her table. “I’ll hold you to that!” She called out after her, and Nora just laughed. </p><p>Zoey followed after her though, lingering in the door way.</p><p>She settled back down into her seat, taking the last couple sips of the iced coffee she had left at her desk as her eyes tried to focus on her papers.</p><p>She had a bit more luck this time, that meant the coffee was working. </p><p>Her regular suppliers for coffee beans had upped their prices two weeks ago without very much notice, and it had jumbled up her usual orderly process. </p><p>She tapped her pen to her paper, trying to figure out what she was looking at. “They’ve put all their prices up,” she told Zoey. “With about two weeks of warning,” she sighed. She didn’t want to complain of course but it helped her think to say it out loud when she was this tired. </p><p>“Well that sounds a bit illegal,” Zoey agreed, sounding quite annoyed too if not just for her sake.</p><p>“Well we don’t really have the money to switch providers.” She had looked for about an hour on Wednesday. They were sort of the only quality coffee beans in Beanie’s price range, but now they were starting to push it. “Let alone take them to court,” she chuckled, deciding this would just have to be how it is unfortunately. </p><p>“I’ll be off in like an hour by the way,” she told Nora, still standing there like she was waiting for her to say something. </p><p>“Oh of course!” That was fast, although they had spent about forty minutes on the CCPR gang. “Do you have a good ride home?” </p><p> “Yeah yeah, don’t worry. Are you almost done with those?” She paced over to check on her real progress just in case Nora attempted to downsize it. “Can I help at all?” </p><p>She waved a hand in dismissal. “I don’t need to bother you when you’re nearly finished with your shift, tax reports can just be a pain sometimes.” Especially when the math got switched up, and especially when her brain was running so slow. “I’ll wrap these up today, it’s not too much.” She ran a hand over the back of her neck, fiddling with the chain of her necklace. </p><p>“Oh, well, take a break if you need one,” Zoey told her earnestly. </p><p>She raised her coffee cup to assure her she was but Zoey squinted at the gesture. “I am, it’s alright, go finish up and have a good day alright?” </p><p>Zoey gave a reluctant nod, playing with her fingers for a second before leaving Nora alone with her work and her coffee.</p><p>The cup of espresso was what seemed to do the trick, her brain albeit still half asleep churned a little faster through the paper, ticking and signing and entering the numbers into the computer. She didn’t think she would wrap up before Zoey finished her shift though so she was hoping the girl would come to say goodbye when she was leaving. </p><p>She fell more into the rhythm of it, even if her heart was racing a whole lot faster than her head. </p><p>She dropped her head into her hands for a second, pen clenched tightly in her fist as she slapped her palm to her forehead with a frustrated growl.</p><p>She had made no progress! She could’ve been helping Zoey or working the floor or restocking or cleaning the back room or looking for a new provider, any number of things and yet her brain just couldn’t get through a single line of text without forgetting where she had started.</p><p>This barely ever happened to her, she needed her brain to work so that she could!</p><p>“Still working!” Zoey exclaimed, catching her by surprise as she headed into her office, apron over her shoulder and tea cup in her hand.</p><p>Not really. “Oh yes but I’m almost done,” she tucked the papers away so Zoey couldn’t see that she wasn’t actually ‘almost done’ at all. Was it time for her to leave already? “There’s a lot of these! I’m just trying to get ahead of schedule.” She wiped a hand over her face, hoping to hide any sign of frustration still loitering. </p><p>“Ahead?” Zoey set the saucer down on the table, taking her now empty coffee cup and exchanging it for the tea. “You should take a break then.”</p><p>“What’s this?” She asked, looking at Zoey curiously as she was yet to explain.</p><p>“It’s lavender tea, I just made it up the front. Hayley just got here to take up her shift.” She sat down on the chair across from Nora’s desk. “Try it, it’s not too hot.”</p><p>Nora took a sip, nodding her head while her mouth was full. It wasn’t sweet or bitter, it was a nice in between, it tasted refreshing and didn’t really leave a strong taste in her mouth. “That’s lovely Zoey,” she praised. “What’s it for?” She appreciated it but she wasn’t really trying to go to make her brain any sleepier. “That’s very sweet of you.” She took another sip, she enjoyed the taste though.</p><p>It didn’t wake her up like coffee did, but it made her head hurt a whole lot less, the aroma alone made her loosen muscles she didn’t know were tense. </p><p>“You,” she insisted. “It might actually do you a bit better than your three coffees today,” she snickered playfully if not with a hint of concern. “It’s good for sleep and stress, I thought maybe you could use it. I’d love for you to get a good nights sleep, or take a break. Ideally both.”</p><p>“Ahah,” she set the warm cup back down on its saucer. “Well. You’re very good at making tea.” She was more of a coffee person but Zoey did have a talent for it. “Maybe I’ll make you some of my coffee next time you’re preparing for a show.”</p><p>“You’ve had three cups of coffee and it isn’t even 3pm, please take a break,” she pushed the saucer towards the centre of the table where Nora’s papers had once been. “And I appreciate it but coffee is bad for my voice,” she joked. It sounded more like she was just trying to shed Nora of any more responsibility rather than deny the offer. “I’m just doing something nice you know! You don’t have to return it.”</p><p>“Oh but this was really kind of you,” she admitted. “And I feel bad holding you back when you’re supposed to be off. You’re busy Zoey, you should head home.”</p><p>“No seriously! It wasn’t any trouble, I just wanted to help you,” she promised. “You aren’t holding me back it was my choice.”</p><p>She took another sip to show she was grateful. “I appreciate that, I hope I didn’t worry you, I promise there’s nothing wrong.”</p><p>“You burn yourself out sometimes, Nora, you’re a hard worker!” </p><p>“So are you, Zoey,” she skirted around the compliment a bit. “Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Yes, I need you to take a break,” she was only half joking as she backed off, getting ready to leave. “Thank you for helping me out today, and in general,” she added. “If Emma was here today I would’ve let you get your work done.” </p><p>Nora shook her head quickly. “No, you didn’t hold me back I’ve got plenty of time for this, Zo, really. It’ll be done before we close.”</p><p>“I just wanted to return the favour you know?” She ran her fingers along the hem of her sleeve, rubbing her arm.</p><p>“What favour?” </p><p>“You always help me,” she pointed out with a smile. “And I just wanted a chance to help you too. Will you at least try to relax?” She asked, surprisingly timidly. </p><p>Nora shrugged, even if her head was nodding. “You get on home and I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” </p><p>“Alright, but make sure you drink it!” Zoey nodded.</p><p>“Thank you for the tea,” she added before she left. </p><p>“Well thank you for your help, always,” Zoey smiled as she waved goodbye. “I hope you’re alright.” </p><p>Nora made her way back to her seat, easing down into it. </p><p>Her eyes focused on the tea cup, and she forgot about the papers for a moment as she picked it up. </p><p>It was just a warm in her palms as when she made coffee, it just felt a bit easier on her. She liked it. </p><p>She leant her head back, just holding it in her hands.</p><p>It wasn’t making her mind sleepier, it was just loosening her head up.</p><p>She wasn’t a break taking sort of person, honestly, but drawing her papers back out it wasn’t so hard to focus, and she didn’t need to reread the line she had been stuck on for the past ten minutes.</p><p>She was still exhausted, but she would get a good sleep tonight she promised, if not just for Zoey’s sake.</p><p>She yawned, but she turned the page, focused on her work for the first time today, and everything became easier.</p><p>Tea was no certainly coffee, but somehow, this seemed to be just the sort of break she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>